A work vehicle such as a hydraulic excavator or a scrap loader includes a cab in which an operator operating the work vehicle rides. The cab is equipped with an operator protective guard for appropriately protecting the operator against vandals flying from the front of or above the cab to the cab.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-84876 (PTD 1) discloses a configuration in which a front guard is coupled to a right side surface of a front pillar of a cab via hinges. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-170446 (PTD 2) discloses a configuration in which a front guard is coupled to a front pillar of a cab via hinges and two brackets.